


Hold On When You Get Love (And Let Go When You Give It)

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Pre-Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An hour before Jace and the crew leave to get the Cup from Dorothea, Alec gets a call from Magnus. Magnus has a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On When You Get Love (And Let Go When You Give It)

"You know, you're going to have to address your feelings to Jace at some time or another," Isabelle said as she balanced her seraph blade on one finger.

Alec grimaced. He didn't need this crap right now. They were about to go to this witch's house and retrieve the Mortal Cup, which she supposedly had the entire time. "Not now, Izzy. Focus on gearing up. We have a mission to complete."

"Mission, smission. I don't care about the Mortal Cup, Alec. Well I do, but I'm more concerned about my brother and how he feels-"

"Who cares how I feel? It doesn't matter how I feel or what I think, Isabelle. It never did and it never will," Alec slammed the case that held his favorite bow shut. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring this conversation up again."

Isabelle glared up at him. "Fine. Whatever. But don't come crying to me when your heart is broken and you need someone to mend the pieces."

The siblings glared at each for a minute before Alec's cell phone rang. Finally breaking away from the staring contest, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Unknown number," he grumbled.

"Answer it. It could be anybody," Isabelle said.

Alec rolled his eyes before putting the phone up to his ear. "Alec Lightwood speaking."

"Alexander! So glad I caught you before you left. I need to ask you a question."

Alec held the phone a foot away from his face and looked at it, confused. Putting it back to his ear, he said "Who's this?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "It's me! Magnus Bane! How silly of me to forget to say who I was."

"How did you get this number?" Alec asked. He knew Magnus was a warlock, but he didn't know getting phone numbers off of strangers was one d his abilities.

"I took your phone the last time you were here. You didn't notice. You were petting my cat," Magnus chuckled again. "Anyway, back to the reason why I'm calling. I have a question for you."

Alec glanced at Izzy. She was watching him intently from his bedroom door, a smirk on her face. "Give me a second. My sister is listening in on our conversation."

"Oh. Isabelle? I like her. She has spunk. And she has great hair. I'll have to ask her for beauty tips the next time I see her. We could exchange secrets."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy, get out. This is a private conversation."

"Since when did you learn the meaning of private? You're always up in my business, wanting to know where I was and who I was with-"

"I was being a protective brother. And I still am-"

"Well consider this me being a protective sister. Alec, I love you. I don't want to see your heart getting broken."

Alec still had the phone pressed to his ear when she spoke, and he heard Magnus sigh. "Just leave me alone, Izzy. I'll see you we regroup later."

He closed the door in her face, not caring if she was about to say something else. She always had to have the last word. That's just who she was.

"Okay. I'm alone now. Isabelle thinks I'm going to get my heart broken for whatever reason...."

"Oh? Have you had your heart broken before?" Magnus asked, sincerity in his voice.

"I-no. I tend to close myself off from those types of things. Feelings cloud judgment. I can't fight when I'm....look, what do you want, Magnus? I'm trying to get ready to go out on a mission."

Magnus laughed. "Now now, Alec. Missions that aren't approved by the Clave aren't considered missions. You know that, right?"

"We found the Cup, Magnus. Clary knows where it is. We have to get it before someone else does."

Magnus sighed. "Okay. Fine. Didn't mean to burst your bubble or anything. But I really do have to ask you a question. It'll only take a second."

Alec could hear Jace talking to Isabelle in the hall, so he quickly locked the door with a rune. "Okay. So what's your question?"

"My question is......are you more a cologne or a flowers type of man?"

Alec nearly dropped his phone. "What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

He could hear the smile in Magnus' voice. "Just curious, that's all. It doesn't have to mean anything. Not unless you want it to."

Alec exhaled sharply, ignoring Jace's urgent knocks on the door. "I don't know why you're asking me this. I'm not g-" His throat tightened at the word, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is that all you had to ask me?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Alec, I understand if you're not comfortable about how you feel. You're from a don't ask, don't tell society. I completely understand. But it's not healthy to conceal your feelings the way you do-"

"What do you know about me? You don't know me. We met once at your cat's party, and one of your guests turned a mundane into a rat. That hardly gave you the green light to think I was the least bit interested in you. Well news flash: I'm not. I conceal my feelings for a reason, and that's to try and not get me killed by my own people."

Jace's knocking had stopped, and Alec could hear his stele burning a rune into the door. His own door had been tuned years ago to avoid people barging in and listening in on his conversations, so he knew he was safe.

"I see. Clearly, Shadowhunter culture hasn't changed one bit. Good to know. They still haven't taught their children to hold on when you get love and let go when you give it, regardless of who it's from." Magnus sighed heavily. "I'll let you go then. I seem to have bothered you. That won't happen again. Goodbye, Alexander."

The phone went dead as Magnus hung up, leaving Alec to stare at his own phone in surprise. What on earth was that all about?

Fed up with the frantic knocking on his bedroom door, Alec traced his stele over the Lock rune and opened the door. "What?" He spat.

Jace looked at him, his face neutral. "Come on. We're leaving for the witch's house earlier than planned. Something's come up and it can't wait any longer. You geared up?"

Alec grabbed his bow. "Now I am."

Jace nodded. "Excellent. By the way, your door was locked. Like locked locked. You never lock your door. What's wrong?"

Alec shrugged. "Nothing. I needed a bit of privacy, that's all. Take a breather before we head out. Is that a crime?"

Jace smiled and laughed. "No. Of course not. I'm so glad you're taking this seriously, Alec. The Mortal Cup will back in the right hands soon. We'll be heroes!"

Alec forced a smile. Jace's golden eyes lit up like the stars whenever he smiled or laughed. His hair bounced as he jogged down the hallway in excitement, and he waved for Alec to follow him. Of course would follow. He'd go anywhere that Jace went; there was no question about it. But he was scared of what Jace would think of him if he revealed how he truly felt.

Maybe Magnus was right after all. He needed to hold on when he got love, and let go when he gave it.

Even if it wasn't the right kind of love he wanted.


End file.
